


A Wolf's Wet Fur

by Omegatits



Series: D$RTY MONEY [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Casino AU, Degradation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Money laundering, Multi, Organized Crime, Poly A.C.E, Polyamory, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yuchan is called a whore, whore kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: The suggestion for a vacation had come from Chan one morning over breakfast. "Take a couple days off?" Sehyoon offered, hoping not to hurt his feelings or upset the sleepy man further. Chan only huffed at the suggestion, and then muttered that he might.At that point Donghun had joined them for his morning coffee and simply said, "I'll see if I can set something up." And then that was the last they'd discussed it. The last thing Sehyoon had expected was Donghun laying out dates he wanted them to all find coverage for, because he had in fact set something up.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, OT5 - Relationship
Series: D$RTY MONEY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Wolf's Wet Fur

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first addition to a series of money laundering/organized crime A.C.E fics that I'm working on.
> 
> A quick thank you to Rene for listening to me ramble about this non-stop for the last two weeks! This wouldn't be here without you
> 
> Quick warning: Please read the tags. The boys repeatedly call Yuchan a whore and degrade him for it in this series. It is with his consent and is an already established dynamic at this point.

The suggestion for a vacation had come from Chan one morning over breakfast. He'd been sleepy and fussy about feeling tired of working. Sehyoon hadn't considered that they may actually go on vacation, and at first paid him no mind. Only offered him a kiss and a little rub on the back of his neck. "Take a couple days off?" He offered, hoping not to hurt his feelings or upset the sleepy man further. Chan only huffed at the suggestion, and then muttered that he might. 

At that point Donghun had joined them for his morning coffee and simply said, "I'll see if I can set something up." And then that was the last they'd discussed it. The last thing Sehyoon had expected was Donghun laying out dates he wanted them to all find coverage for, because he had in fact set something up. 

Hangyul was their first choice, offering him a key to their penthouse to stay in while they were gone if he was comfortable with running the floor and bringing in bartenders to cover Sehyoon's long hours. And then, with that sorted came the actual prep for their departure. 

The list Donghun had given each of them was short, mostly clean clothes and things to swim in. "Anything you may forget or need we can just buy there." And, as long as he'd spent with them, Sehyoon still hadn't gotten used to the luxuries he was being exposed too. 

Byeongkwan was in the same position, also not being familiar with such exposure, but he seemed to handle everything easier than Sehyoon. When he only had a backpack to take with them, Sehyoon asked, "You got everything in one bag?"

"Hun said we would just buy anything we may need there. Why bring a bunch of junk I may not need?" 

The plane was another subject. They'd left from a private hangar in the city's airport, by passing traditional security and instead being checked by a small crew of people in the privacy of closed rooms. In the hour they'd been there Sehyoon had been offered complimentary water three times. And once on the plane the offers only increased why offers of snacks and food along with drinks. 

He'd never been on a plane before. It wasn't a bad experience, but he understood that using Donghun's family jet to fly to Donghun's family resort was extremely different from what he would've experienced in any other situation. Byeongkwan was in the same boat, and when they took off, Sehyoon watched him tense and grip the armrests of his seat until his knuckles turned white. 

Chan was the first to get up and wander the cabin once they'd been informed it was safe to do so. He bounced between each of them, checking to see how they were all doing, asking what they were all excited for, but Sehyoon found himself unsure of what to answer. Donghun hadn't elaborated on what this resort was like or what to expect for their daily itinerary. They had been told though that there would be swimming and plenty of chances to just relax. 

"I don't know... I'm pretty excited to not have to make all of our drinks?" Sehyoon offered, half questioning. 

Donghun spoke up, looking over to Sehyoon from over his book, "Oh, no you'll still need to make us drinks. I thought I told you?" The two shared a moment of eye contact, and it wasn't until Donghun's sad eyes closed and he smiled that Sehyoon relaxed, realizing it had been a joke. 

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you made me a really good margarita while we are there.. if you're up for it?" Chan questioned. 

Sehyoon chuckled and gave Chan a little pinch on his cheek. "I'll make you a drink while we're there. But only one. I'm going to be on vacation after all."

"Speaking of," Byeongkwan hissed. Their attention fell on the man reaching out to press something on Junhee's phone screen. "Hang up. He's a grown man, and if he really needs help he can ask his husband." Junhee stretched out his arm, keeping Kwan from declining the call and exposing who it was calling him to the others.

"Yonghoon? Already?" Chan chuckled. Junhee had pushed Byeongkwan back with a hand in his face and settled back in his chair before declining the call himself. 

When asking for help to keep an eye on the Casino, Youngjo's name was natural. However, if asking Youngjo for any help they'd also need to ask Yonghoon. The man was a bored house husband, and needed things to occupy his time, and it wasn't a well kept secret. If they'd asked Youngjo without including Yonghoon they'd all never hear the end of it. 

Junhee only got a few minutes to return to his puzzle before Yonghoon had called again. And just as quickly as he declined the second call, a third one followed. When he caved and answered, his one of frustration was clear. "Yonghoon, I'm on vacation." There was a light muffled response - one only Byeongkwan was close enough to make out the words of. "No.. Y-.... Yonghoon. You don't have to run the whole casino. Chan already has back up for the floor, and Sehyoon has other bartenders coming in.... N-.. Yonghoon... Yeah, go to the basement and see what Donghun does to you."

From his seat Donghun chuckled and flipped the page of his book.

"Let me talk to him," Chan offered. Junhee passed the phone over in the middle of a rant from Yonghoon, not caring to listen to the rest of the other man's concerns. Chan interrupted this rant without hesitation. "Yonghoon, if you call us again while I'm on vacation I will tell Hwanwoong about Costa Rica." Silence fell over the other side of the line. "You've been running your hotel now for how many years? We're not asking you to take over. All of us front managers have coverage. All you have to do is be there if the bar catches fire for insurance purposes. Don't stress! Send Youngjo over if you're truly concerned." And then he hung up, giving no opportunity for the other man to respond. 

Chan passed back the phone, a proud smile on his face. Byeongkwan raised a brow - impressed and curious - as the rest of them were. "Costa Rica?" he questioned. Chan only responded with a little shrug and coy smile. That was a card only Chan would be able to use. 

Sehyoon slept the rest of the plane ride, finding that the only means of comfort at the lingering fear of being up in the air for a prolonged period. Hun woke him before they landed, letting him know it was going to get loud as they descended. 

When they landed they were ushered to a car waiting for them, told their bags would be brought shortly, and sent off to the estate. 

It was Byeongkwan and Sehyoon's first time at any resort, let alone a private one. While Junhee and Chan discussed the first things they wanted to do, the other two fell quiet as they pulled into the property. Well manicured lawn, bushes exploding with blossoms, and flowers planted in neat rows were the first things they saw. And then the car drove around a massive fountain in order to get to the front entrance of the estate. 

"Jesus.. Well now I'm afraid to piss on the lawn," Byeongkwan mumbled, earning a chuckle from Sehyoon. 

The door was opened for them, allowing Donghun to step out first and greet the suited man holding the handle. "Welcome back, Donghun," He spoke. Chan popped his head out of the car next and hopped out with a grin spreading ear to ear. "Ah! Yuchan. Lovely to see you again as well."

"Minjae, This is Junhee, Sehyoon, and Byeongkwan," Donghun introduced as they each exited the car. The man nodded at each of them in turn, only stopping to double take Byeongkwan's appearance. His gaze lingered a few seconds longer on the tattooed hands uncovered by Beongkwan's leather jacket. Of all of them, Byeongkwan probably looked the least like he belonged. "Their bags are coming - probably about five minutes out? I'm fine with showing them around, if you'll wait for those?"

"Of course, Sir"

Donghun looked back at his boys and tilted his head toward the front door. "Wanna see?" 

Chan waited for no invitation or tour, already familiar with the estate, and invited himself in with Junhee right on his heels. "Wait up!" He shouted after the youngest before slipping out of sight. 

Donghun held out a hand for Sehyoon which was happily taken. Byeongkwan slipped himself under Donghun's other arm with ease, and the three made their way inside. 

Art decorated the walls, catching Sehyoon's eye as soon as he entered the front room. The three walked slowly together to allow him time to take in each painting as they passed by. 

"It's beautiful," Byeongkwan commented in passing. Sehyoon could only nod in his agreement, captivated by a piece featuring a vicious looking snake coiled around a bird. Though the paintings displayed weren't his usual taste he couldn't deny the beauty portrayed in each one. 

"Mother would love to hear you say that. She's the one who picked each one out, and spent far to long fighting with father over what was appropriate to display." Hun gave Sehyoon's hair a little ruffle before pulling himself away from the both of them. "Would you guys like to see your rooms first or-"

The trio was interrupted by Chan - stark ass naked, holding his junk in one hand, and running through the room. And, just as quickly as he'd come he'd gone. Junhee was next, following with just as little clothes and shouting, "Channie! Sunscreen!" 

"No need!" Chan shouted, being heard through the house. And then they were alone again. 

Donghun turned back to face Byeongkwan and Sehyoon, a bright smile on his face. Seeing Junhee and Chan already comfortable and relaxed seemed to bring some comfort to their host. This being the first vacation the fiver were spending together, and Hun's natural desire to impress, had left him quiet and in his thoughts for the entire start of their trip. His only concerns then were on Sehyoon and Byeongkwan and making sure both of them found comfort in the space he was sharing. 

"Or, would you like to join the two of them in the water?" Donghun continued.

Byeongkwan spoke up first, shrugging off his leather jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. "Clothes are an option in the pool?"

Donghun nodded. "Yeah, though, I do request if you go to the beach to wear something in the water. Just to keep yourself somewhat protected from the fish." WIth the understanding now between them, Byeongkwan looked to Sehyoon, silently asking him what he was planning on doing. "Or you can wait for our bags to arrive. I'll be waiting for mine so I can put on shorts."

"I'll wait. I bought new shorts for this, so might as well get a little use out of them." Sehyoon spoke up. Donghun's smile continued to ease them both. 

His answer was enough for Byeongkwan, and he left the two of them, gradually stripping himself of his clothes as he walked in the direction Junhee and Chan had disappeared. 

Alone with each other, Donghun crowded closely beside Sehyoon and wrapped an arm over the other's shoulder. The two walked in a comfortable quiet out of the front room and toward a branching off hall. The branch opened to a set of stairwells, one going up and one going down and was followed by a wide open hall. "Weight room and cellar are downstairs, in case Byeongkwan asks later you can show him." 

"Upstairs is one of the smaller libraries the estate holds, and a green balcony.. Or, that's what mom calls it. It's just full of plants." As they continued down the wide hall the walls were lined in a selection of doors. "Chan always picks the same room," Donghun explained, skipping a couple doors before opening one. It opened to a spacious room with familiar amenities to what they had in their penthouse... and a pile of clothes discarded on the floor. It was Junhee's vibrant blue top he'd come in. "And, it looks like this is Junhee's room."

Back home they had a separate room as well, giving them each a space to escape if privacy was needed amongst the five of them. They still usually ended up curled up in a mess of limbs with each other in Donghun's bed. So, the idea of a separate space as a just in case was comforting. Made it feel more like home. "If you need some quiet, just like at home, you can just come to your room and we will respect that. And, that goes for any of us."

"Got it." They walked further down the hall, passing a few more rooms to get to the door at the end of the hall. "Your room?" Sehyoon questioned as they approached. Hun nodded. 

"You guys can come in whenever you want. I have other places to go to if I need some quiet time." The room shared matching furniture to the other bedroom Sehyoon had seen, and featured a bed easily large enough to fit all of them in it.

The two were joined by Minjae who was rolling both of Donghun's bags into the room from behind them. Donghun stepped aside and gestured excitedly towards his luggage. "Thank you!" 

Minjae nodded and gestured at Sehyoon. "Did you decide on a room?"

"Oh.. No, I don't mind which one I'm in. Byeongkwan didn't pick either, but I'm sure you can put his bag in any room and he will be happy too." They were left alone again.

"Okay baby, go get changed, and I'll meet you by the pool with the others."

Sehyoon emerged from his room alone, looked back and forth down the hall to see if Hun had finished already, and when he didn't see any sign of him, assumed he'd already headed for the pool. Alone in the quiet estate, Sehyoon wandered with careful, quiet steps back out to the front room. His bare feet made some noise on the stone flooring there. He curiously eyed down the flow of the estate to where the others had disappeared through before and jogged into another massive seating room. From there he could better hear the sounds of fun happening just outside of his eye line. Following the sounds, Sehyoon weaved through the home to find the pool just outside on the back deck. The water of the pool was crystal blue and glittered as the sun reflected on it. The deck opened up further to a massive and empty section of open beach. He suspected this was all privately owned as well. 

"Sehnie!" Chan shouted once he stepped out into the open. A few tables were available, each holding different things on them. A table closer to the pool's edge held a stack of neatly rolled towels baking in the sun. Byeongkwan's discarded clothes were piled up on another table shielded by an open umbrella. Drinks were placed on another one also shielded by an open umbrella. 

Sehyoon walked carefully across the wet stone patio towards the shallow end of the pool. Chan met him at the pool's edge and held his hand out for the other man to take. He took it, shivering slightly at the cool feeling of Chan's wet skin on his own. 

The younger guided him into the water. Careful on the first step, testing the water with his feet, Sehyoon sucked in a breath when Chan pulled him a step deeper. It was refreshing, if not a little bit on the colder side. "C'mon," Chan coaxed him in hip deep. 

And then, without warning, the two were thrown off their balance by a wave of water rushing at them. Water soaked Sehyoon's front in places he'd not yet been touched, sending chills up his spine. The two looked back to Junhee cackling as Byeongkwan broke through the water. He was proudly grinning, clearly impressed with his leap into the pool hat caused the wave.

"Ahh, sorry Sehni, did I get you wet? Guess you're gonna have to get in now!" It took a moment for him to contemplate this… He was all wet now… 

Sehyoon grinned and lept past Chan, aiming right for the laughing Byeongkwan behind him. Byeongkwan dodged his first attack, but the second was unavoidable with Junhee coming up from behind him, trapping him in with his body. Sehyoon wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and dragged him as hard as he could with his weight, pulling his head under the water in the middle of a yell for help. The two wrestled wildly in the middle of the pool, dragging each other under while Chan and Junhee cheered for both to win their little match. 

The two stopped only when the exhaustion of trying to fight underwater hit them. Both clung to each other as they grew tired and floated with a mess of tangled limbs kicking carefully around each other. 

"Ah, that's what I like to see." Sehyoon looked behind him to see Donghun making his way into the water behind them. He was smiling more, pleased to see everyone relaxing and enjoying themselves. Leaving Byeongkwan with a little kiss on his cheek, Sehyoon swam over to Donghun and offered his puckered lips. Hun kissed him quickly, and then without warning, pushed Sehyoon backward into the water. "Ahh, I saw you to. I'm not falling for your tricks. I'm not drowning today!" 

"So you think!" Chan warned, wrapping his arms around Donghun's neck and dragging him deeper into the pool. The only defense Hun had was his hands then, and he used them to grab at Chan's waist and pinch, tickling the man trying to drag him under. Chan's grip slipped, and with a squeal, he was under water, trying to kick himself away from Donghun's relentless tickling. "Aah!! Stop! Hun!" 

After lunch Chan wanted to go down to the beach. So, the group did, happy to join Chan in whatever the excited man wanted to do. Getting him in shorts was a fight at first. "Hun is looking out for you. Don't want a fish coming and taking a bite out of your ass." 

"What's the point of a private resort vacation if I can't be naked on the beach?" When he finally promised Hun that he would put on shorts if he got in the water the fight ended with Chan victorious and still very naked.

They each carried something - towels, cooler, bag of shorts for Chan - down to the sand. And then Donghun left them each with a kiss to go take a nap. 

Junhee stretched out on his towel next to Yuchan, naked, comfortable, and toasting up under the sun's rays. He hummed, "This is nice," and looked over to Chan. The younger scrolled through a page on his phone until Junhee's stare caught his attention. 

"Hm? Yeah. It is." He chimed, "I didn't think Hun would go for it, but I'm glad he did. I really needed a break." Chan dropped his phone onto his towel, closed his eyes, and stretched out as far as his body would allow. He groaned at the pull it gave his muscles and settled down with a smile. "Those dumbasses were going to give me skin problems with how much stress they put me under."

"The rollers?"

"Yeah."

"You know you could always hire someone else to do it, if you wanted to stop. We would support you." 

Chan opened an eye to look at Junhee and determine how serious the man was. "Nah. I like it, I really do.. But, I also like vacations, and we make enough to take them without having to worry. So why not?"

Junhee closed his eyes and rested his arms over his face to shield from the bright light. 

"Plus, it's been really nice to see Sehyoon and Byeongkwan relax," Chan continued. "I wasn't sure Kwannie knew how to have normal fun."

"He has fun," Junhee mumbled. 

"Normal fun. Not weight training or cracking his fist in some asshole's face."

"That's fair."

Quiet settled between them, and both could hear the aforementioned men out in the water splashing around. A ghost of a touch moved over Junhee's toned stomach, traveling down teasingly. "Hmm... Did you make sure Hun brought lube down with our stuff?" 

"Who cares," Chan hummed, taking a firm grip of Junhee's limp cock. 

"Don't say that. You will, I know you will."

Chan huffed and rolled over to the other side of his towel where their bag of clothes sat. Tucked away inside was the bottle, as expected. The bottle was tossed over to Junhee, hitting him in the ribs and knocking a little grunt out of him. Chan straddled him and eagerly leaned down to press his lips to Junhee's. A little nip to Junhee's lips and he was opening up for Chan's tongue to explore further. Their moment stopped when Jun took a firm grip of Chan's hips and flipped their positions.

"Spread," he purred, taking a nip at Chan's earlobe and sliding up next to him. Lithe legs spread as instructed and Junhee slipped his thigh between them to keep them parted. 

Looking for perch, Chan's hands traveled over his stomach until then settled with one in Junhee's hair and the other holding his towel in a loose fist. Lubed and cold, Junhee's fingers traced little patterns over Chan's hip and stomach. Under the heat and sun the slick liquid dried quickly on his skin. 

Already the younger was squirming, eager to feel the closeness of Junhee. Junhee poured more lube on his fingers, probably an excess amount, but seeing how it had dried quickly he wanted to be on the safe side. The fingers moved quickly, pressing against the tight ring. His hips rose, chasing the teasing press, and Junhee sucked his teeth. "Mmm, would you like something, pretty boy?" Chan nodded quickly but didn't move further, as badly as he wanted to. And Junhee could see how badly he wanted to. It was in the way his thighs twitched and abs clenched with Junhee's fingers rubbing slow circles over him. 

"Pretty baby, I'm going to need you to speak up." he asked, continuing to drive Chan's patience into the sand.

"Yeess," he whined, reaching for Junhee's wrist to urge him on. Before he was able to get a firm grip, Junhee breached him, sinking a digit into Chan with ease. Channie froze a moment to take in the sensation and wiggle his hips. More.

Junhee's light mouthing at Chan's neck stopped and he chuckled, a sound warning Chan he'd been maybe too eager. "What a little whore you are, baby," Junhee purred and leaned back. Channie turned his eyes away from the heavy gaze of the older man. "Am I wrong?" 

Behind them they could still hear laughing and splashing from the other men. Junhee slowly pulled his finger back and then thrust it back into Chan, setting a painfully slow pace. "You're all on display, asking for my dick out in public like this. Is that not what a whore would do?" Channie bit his lip and shook his head. "No?" A second finger sank in next to the first and Chan whined.

His pace quickened, revealing how eager he truly was to fuck Chan despite his words of humiliation. Heavy on Chan's hip, Junhee's cock twitched.

"Kiss me?" Chan asked. Junhee easily indulged the request, moving in to place a light bite to his lip before pressing their lips together. His fingers curled, smiling and sliding his tongue against Chan's as he gave his prostate a slow massage. Chan whined into Junhee's mouth, spreading his legs a little wider. It was easy to tell he wanted more, but seeing Chan trying to keep himself under control was just as fun. 

Sliding in a third, the pace changed, and Junhee thrust his fingers into Chan with less care and more force than before. Chan pulled from the kiss, keen escaping him as his toes curled. His grip on the towel they were laid out on tightened - pulling it up and dusting his side with sand. "J-jun, p-please fuck me," he whined, kicking his legs a little bit as he pouted. 

Pride filled Junhee and his toothy grin exposed how pleased he was with the little needy mess he'd made Chan. Leaning into his ear, Junhee gave a little growl before whispering, "As you wish you little whore… But," He paused, and Chan held his breath waiting for what was next. "You're going to fuck yourself on my cock, mkay?" Chan whined again and arched, chasing the ghosting of Junhee's fingers over his neglected cock. 

They switch positions again, Junhee laid back out on his towel. Chan straddled him, back to Junhee and facing the water and the two men now standing in the water watching them. Junhee lubed up his cock with one hand before holding himself still and guiding Chan down on him with his other hand on Chan's hips. Chan sank down on him with ease and rocked his hips, testing the slide once settled. Junhee got a brief look at Byeongkwan and Sehyoon watching them intently from the water, but making no motion to move. And then Chan started moving, bouncing slowly on his cock. 

Junhee held Chan's hips, bringing him down harder with each lift up. His heels dug into the sand beneath them for some leverage before fucking up himself, meeting the rock down with his own thrusts. Nails dug into his thighs as Chan braced himself for each deep fuck into him. "Je-esus, you're so big," A familiar and comforting moan Chan liked to praise Junhee with. 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon approached with hungry glances down at the pair fucking in the sand. They each took a seat on either side of them and continued to watch Chan eagerly fuck himself. Byeongkwan was the first to speak up. "Hun's gonna be sad he went inside now."

"F-fuck," Junhee hissed, Chan squeezing around him at the suggestion that this may have been a scandalous thing to do. "He's ff-fucked this whore on this beach plenty of times before." 

Byeongkwan hummed and reached out to give one of Yuchan's nipples a pinch. "Mmmm. Guess that sounds about on brand for our little hole." The fingers pinching his nipple gave them a tight pull before releasing and flicking the raised bud. Junhee gasped as Chan squeezed again and arched, chasing the attention to his chest. "Little hole can't stand not being fucked everywhere, can he. Doesn't matter who it is, hm?"

Junhee looked over to the quiet Sehyoon to his left. The shyer man had a firm grip over his covered erection, squeezing and slowly stroking himself through his wet trunks. "Wh-whore," He groaned, smacking Chan's ass. "Get me off so you can fuck Sehni too." Chan looked back at Junhee, pout on his lips. The way his eye watered exposed his own desire to cum. "What.. You wanna get off first? Whores don't get off first. You can ask Sehnie when he gets to fuck you." 

Junhee wasn't far off, and Channie's new vigor and excitement brought him quickly over the edge. His release is warned by a small, "fuck," and gripping Chan's hips to keep him from moving anymore. Once he'd settled, moving through his orgasm, Junhee realized Chan was shaking in his lap. He opened his eyes, lazily looking to see what had the man trembling over him. Byeongkwan had his arm reaching out between Chan's legs and was giving Chan a familiar cruel smile. One usually reserved for when he was telling Chan no to make him cry. Junhee sat up slowly, rested his chin on Chan's shoulder and looked down to find Kwan squeezing Chan's cock and balls in a hold meant to make it harder for the man to get off. A firm 'No' to what Chan was hoping for. "Aaahh, smart." 

Kwan released Chan, gave the head of his cock a very light slap. The squeal that left him thrilled Byeongkwan and Junhee the same, and both watched closely as he trembled on the edge of his own orgasm. "You ask Sehyoon," Kwan hissed and then placed a light kiss on Chan's forehead. Chan nodded slowly, still collecting himself before pulling up and off Junhee's spent cock. 

They pushed Chan forward, watching him fall onto his face on the towel. Junhee slipped out from between him and moved to sit himself down on Chan's towel. He lazily watched Sehyoon push his trunks down around his thighs before taking his place behind Chan. Their hole spread his legs again and arched his back to give Sehyoon an easier angle for entering. He pulled the towel tightly in his fists when Sehyoon stretched him open wider, swiftly bottoming out. 

Byeongkwan approached Junhee, attention on the spent man rather than Chan being fucked on all fours. He straddled Junhee, trunks pushed down under his ass to reveal his cock. "Open," was all he had to say for Junhee to follow the order, mouth opening for the weight of Byeongkwan to rest on his tongue. Byeongkwan carded his fingers carefully through Junhee's hair before taking fistfuls of the blonde locks and pulling the man onto his cock. Junhee's hands gripped Byeongkwan by his ass and dug his nails into the soft pale flesh there. The pace Kwan set in fucking Junhee's throat was a familiar one, and one he easily kept up with.

Between the four silence fell outside of the wet slurping of Junhee sucking Byeongwan off and Sehyoon's hips slapping Chan's ass. Byeongkwan warned of his release with a light, "Shit, Jun," and his hips losing their rhythm. Out of sight he could hear Chan stringing along various curses and Sehyoon's name. 

Heat fell partially down Junhee's throat, and ten was coating his tongue as Byeongkwan pulled out to stroke himself through his orgasm. And, as expected of him, Junhee held his mouth open wide, cum pooling on this tongue until Byeongkwan leaned down and spit in his mouth. "You're almost as bad as Channie," Byeongkwan hissed. Junhee closed his mouth, swallowing down the thick fluid.

After dinner the group settled outside to watch the sun set. They gathered around a warm fire, all cozy on a few blankets laid out in the sand - aside from Hun who sat in a folding camping chair. Even after the sun had long sank below the horizon, they lingered out in the night heat. 

"This is nice," Byeongkwan hummed, fingers running slowly through Junhee's hair as the older man fell asleep in his lap. 

From across the other side of the fire Sehyoon hummed back in agreement. 

Donghun looked over his boys and settled into his chair. Seeing them relaxed and happy filled him with a feeling he'd been longing for. Comfort.. Home? They definitely made him feel like he was part of a family. Bringing them all to his little home away from home had initially been stressful. He didn't want to overwhelm Byeongkwan and Sehyoon who both already had taken some time settling into the lifestyle they normally led back in the city. But, seeing Byeongkwan holding Junhee carefully and Sehyoon's eyes counting the stars overhead melted those worries away. Just as he felt comfortable with them, it was clear they were happy and comfortable, even with the little culture shocks that came with being with Donghun, Yuchan, and Junhee. 

Tilting his head up at the stars, he took in the beauty that came with such clear skies. No pollution or city lights blocking the view of the galaxies floating above them. His attention was only pulled from the stars when Chan spoke up, a small whisper in his voice. 

He'd crawled into Sehyoon's lap and had a soft, warm, melted marshmallow between his fingers. "Want some?" He offered. Donghun watched Sehyoon contemplate it, watched the gears turning in his head before he opened his mouth. Yuchan held still as Sehyoon wrapped his lips around his fingers and dragged his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Yuchan sucked in a breath and glanced toward Donghun, taking notice that the man continued to watch in silence. Sehyoon opened his mouth, releasing Yuchan's fingers with a swirl of his tongue over them. 

The small display had also caught Byeongkwan's attention, however when Yuchan cleared his throat and offered Kwan a marshmallow the man shook his head. "No thank you, baby." Donghun was next, and Yuchan fidgeted under the man's hungry gaze. 

Sehyoon looked back to Hun, taking in the way his eyes watched Yuchan's fingers every twitch. "Gonna offer Hun one?" Sehyoon asked and gave Yuchan a little hair tussle. 

"C'mere." 

Yuchan stumbled up from his spot on the blanket with Sehyoon and into Donghun's lap in the chair. With gentle hands, Donghun helped Yuchan spear another marshmallow on his fire stick. While Yuchan held the treat over the flame, Donghun snuck his fingers under Yuchan's shirt and lightly tickled him earning a little squeal and squirm in his lap. Chan whipped around and pouted, "I'm gonna drop it if you aren't careful."

Donghun dug his nails into Chan's ribs and leaned in to steal a kiss. "Ah, I don't mind. I'll just eat you instead." This earned him a slap to his shoulder and Yuchan returning to roasting the marshmallow. His fingers stopped their teasing and he leaned in to rest his chin on Chan's shoulder. The warmth radiated through Yuchan and Donghun closed his eyes to relax against his boy.

"Hun." Yuchan bounced his shoulder, jostling the man resting against him. Between Yuchan's fingers was the sticky treat, melting and steaming up the cooler air around them. "Open up?"

Donghun sat up a little straighter and shook his head. "Put it in your mouth." Yuchan titled his head, confused as to why Hun would have him cook a marshmallow just for Chan to eat it. But, he still followed the request and put it in his mouth. Before he'd swallowed it down, Hun gently pulled Chan's lips to his with a hand on Chan's chin. A swipe of tongue, and Yuchan was opening his mouth wide for Hun, understanding now what the intention was. 

The slide of their tongues was slow, held back by the stickiness between them. Swapping the marshmallow was a feat all on its own, but Hun didn't stop kissing him once he'd swallowed it down. The hands at his sides moved again, this time lower - sliding his fingertips beneath the waist of his loose pants. Chan moaned into Hun's mouth when his gentle hand wrapped around his stiffening dick.

"You're spoiled rotten," Donghun whispered against Yuchan's lips. Yuchan clutched Donghun's arm, discarding the fire stick he was holding. Stroking him slowly, fully aware of the eyes now lingering on the two of them, Hun continued his praises. "You have us all wrapped around your finger. Don't you?" Yuchan trembled as Hun's fingers focused his stroke around the head of his cock.

His hands moved swiftly, an expert in how to break Chan down with just one hand. And just as quickly as it had started, Yuchan was cumming in Donghun's hand with a moan and a little jerk in his hips. 

Slick fingers drew out of his pants and Donghun brought them to his lips. He looked to Yuchan with arousal hazy eyes and sucked the cum off his hand. "Fuck, Donghun," Yuchan panted. Once he'd finished cleaning his fingers, Donghun glanced down at the others. Junhee was awake, though barely, and watching with sleep heavy eyes. Byeongkwan was smiling, sleep also weighing his eyes down. Once he'd made eye contact with Sehyoon, recognizing he had been watching, Sehyoon laid back down and returned to looking up at the stars. 

"I love you," Donghun whispered, moving in close for another kiss. 

Yuchan chuckled and returned the kiss after whispering, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos keep author's going! If you enjoyed it feel free to let me know :)
> 
> If you'd like to seem more rambling about this verse or sneak peeks at current and future projects you can follow me on Twitter @Omegatits!


End file.
